Ikoma Kei
Appearance He appears to be an average looking student. Brown hair that's longer than it should be, with brown/green mixed eyes that continue this average trend. He stands around 5ft 2 and weighs averagly to that height. He has a thin build, pointy nose, and all around a typical male student for his age. He tends to wear his school uniform most of the time. Also, he has a bit of shortsightedness so he wears a pair of black rimmed glasses that looks really good on him. Personality Lazy to a fault, Kei always leaves assignments up until the very last minute. He rarely cleans up his room and you can forget about him doing any chores with any kind of promptness. It's lucky that he at the very least regularly washes his clothing regularly. Though it's in piles around his room. He passes this messy room as a bad trait of himself making a connection that brilliant minds have messy rooms. He makes a little effort in cleaning it up a bit when he knows he'd have company over in advance. Kei is not the kind of guy who will stick his neck out for just anyone. He can even be quite cowardly and run away from a dangerous situation if he can. Though due to his interests, he may end up trying to Appear Manly in front of a girl. In fact, Kei would do just about anything if its for a girl. Though he expects some kind of reward afterwards proportionate to the risk/labor of the task. He would likely request something along the lines of "How about if you let me see your-" and this is the part where he would get punched in the face if he weren't a kitsune. He is quite fond of, and loves to, fondle the female anatomy. Lifting skirts, grabbing boobies, stealing underwear, the whole nine yards really. The best part is, he is so confident in his abilities he's been able to get away with such acts for so long. His itellect and charisma are high, they have to be for his special interests. He keeps it underwraps as best he can though, he can't have his image tarnsihed. He expresses himself as a confident, charismatic, and highly intellegent indivdual with a tinge of seriousness as a facade. To do so he picks students at random, disguises himself as them, and goes to town without worry. Backstory Ikoma Kei is a member of the Fuyu Clan, one of the branch families. During his time he has done well to keep his perverted side underwraps, appearing like some straight laced smart individual focused solely on his studies and magic. In secret he's trained his Illusion magic whilst always lying about his ineptitude to others in his clan. Openly he practiced his Reflection Magic to best he could, making his immediate family proud of his increasing skill. Power He is a Kitsune with two normal colored red fox tails. He was born with high magic potential and uses it accordningly. Green Fire- He can cast coppery flames that bend to his will. Illusion Magic- Ever since he learned how to use Illusion Magic, Ikoma has spent the better part of a hundred years training with this magic. It is by far his strongest magic, allowing him to affect all the senses. He however practiced in secret, honing the skill in order to use it for his most important of hobbies. Peeping. Panty Raids. Fondling. And to disguise himself as almost anyone, they just have to be of his or around his height. He feins have any skill with Illusions whatsoever when asked and "I don't have time to play with imaginary images. I must put more into my arcane prowess." is what he says and sounds cool when he does. Ikoma isn't about specifically controlling people with illusions. He uses them more to trick others and hiding himself. Reversal Magic- His magic's primary focus is to take the magic directed at himself and turn it back to the caster he has a variety of spells that use this concept. -Reflecting Gaurd: A sphereical aura surrounds him and blocks magical and nonmagical attacks reflecting them off. The gaurd only lasts for about ten seconds before dissipating. -Reflection Projectiles: (Needs a better name) Clear, magical projectiles. They can simply be used to strike opponents for minial force damage. Their real power is they fly right at another caster's magic spell and allow him to take control of that spell if they make contact. Effectivly cutting its power, but allowing him full control of the spell with hand movements. -Mirrorportation: Using his magic he can travel through mirrors. As long as a location can be seen reflected through the mirror, he can travel to it. -Mirror Creation: He can create mirrors on any surface nearby. If a magical attack hits the mirror it will simply be absorbed inside, and then reflected back at its same power, but if the spell is too powerful the mirror will explode. If multiple mirrors are set up instead of imply reflecting the magic attack will travel through the mirrors as if they were a corridor and shoot out the other one. Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Male Category:Kitsune Category:Character Category:Supernatural